The Other Side
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What happens if A.J. didn't die and is now back with a younger half in need of help? Will the family see the other side of him or is it to late.
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Neisha always believed that her godfather was wrongly label for so many things. It was true that he had been a drunk, but it was not true that he kidnapped his son and siblings, or that he could never live up to his potential.

Neisha knew that A.J. did cause Jason's accident, but it was a mistake, looking back she knows that he wishes that he would just given the keys to Jason. She also knew that most people just saw the bad things about A.J. and not any of the good. They never saw a side of him that she saw every time that she saw him, a side that was kind and caring, and was just free of worries and doubts, and pressure from everyone but it only comes out when she is around.

Neisha was also really close with Jason before his accident but has not seen him since that day, because the Quartermaine's very 'trying to protect' her as they said. Since she has never seen Jason could she be the key to helping Jason get back his memory and reconnect with his family. Could she be the one to show what kind of freud Elizabeth Webber really is. The real question being can A.J. return home and find the help he needs and maybe fix some of his past mistakes.

This is their story.


	2. Little Girl's Birth

**Chapter 1: Little Girl's Birth**

Jason and A.J. Quartermaine are pacing up on the maternity floor of General Hospital. Sitting down on the chairs in the hallway are Lila, Edward, Alan, and Monica.

"Boys stop pacing it is making me nauseous," Edward gruffly says.

"Grandfather, leave the boys alone," Ned says.

"Tell me that is not bothering you," Edward says.

"If I remember correct you were right where they are when Ned, Jason, and A.J. were being born," Lila comments.

"Lila," Edward says.

"It is the truth," Alan says, remembering when Ned was born all those years ago.

"That is completely different," Edward states gruffly.

"Why because it is someone they are dearly about or you believe is not a part of your precious Quartermaine clan," Ned asks.

"Edward Ashton, that is uncalled for," Lila scolds.

"Sorry grandmother," Ned says still watching his cousins.

"You boys need to learn to relax, they will be fine," Monica says trying to reassure her sons.

"We aren't nervous," A.J. starts.

"We are anxious," Jason finishes.

"Where is Scott," Ned asks realizing that the father to be is missing.

"We have no clue where that man is," Edward states.

"Wow, is anyone looking for him or anything," Alan asks.

"I believe that Tami and Scotty are out looking for him," Lila states.

"I think I overheard Bobbie telling Tony that Luke and Frisco also went to go look for him with Sonny and Mac, and that Tony was going to go as soon as he was done his shift," Monica says.

"Wow there really is a search party," Jason comments.

"Of course, I mean why would he not be here, he has wanted to meet his little girl all of her life," A.J. states.

"A.J. does have a point," Edward states.

"We would know if it was an accident," Monica says.

"Maybe traffic since he was in New York," Jason suggests.

"A very good possiblity," Ned states.

"Are you all waiting on Ms. Vanderaa," a young nurse asks.

"Yes we are," Alan states.


	3. Meeting Neisha

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 2: Meeting Neisha**

"Miss Vanderaa is waiting to meet you," Bobbie says as the young nurse disappears.

"Ah but where is Scott," Ned says as thy follow Bobbie to the room.

"Another nurse will bring him here as soon as he arrives," Bobbie says.

"Okay, because we really know that he wanted to be here," Ned, Jason and AJ say.

"Do not worry, he will able to see her," Bobbie says as she pushes the boys toward the room.

"It does seem off that we are meeting her first," Alan mentions.

"Will you stop, come on AJ, Jason you two really wanted to meet this little girl," Lila says.

"Yes she seemed really excited to meet you all," Bobbie says.

"Then we will go and not let her down, for the first time," Edward says.

"You know what happens now," Monica says.

"We do exactly what our Grandfather tells us," Ned says.

"Exactly," Bobbie says as he opens the door.

"In we go," Lila says first going in with the rest following.

"Say hi everyone to Neisha Elizabeth Vanderaa," a tired woman says holding a purple bundle.

"Ah, she looks perfect, Ellen," Lila says as she swaddles the little girl.

"Thank you Lila," the woman says, Ellen Vanderaa.

"You missed AJ and Jason pacing the halls," Alan jokes sitting next to her.

"And Bobbie and Tony talking about Scott's search party," Monica says taking a seat on the side.

"Before you asks no they have not found him and they were anxious not nervous," Ned says now swaddling.

"What he said," AJ and Jason say.

"So who is all looking," Ellen asks.

"Frisco, Mac, Tony, Luke, Sonny, Tami, and Scotty," Bobbie lists ticking off a finger per person.

"Not to mention, he is going to feel so bad for missing this," Jason says now swaddling.

"That is the truth," Edward says.

"You don't think anything happen to him," Ellen asks.

"We would know something like that," AJ says now with who he thought was a little princess.

There was a knock on the door followed by Mac Scorpio entering.

"Hey Mac, any news on Scott, or did you take a break to meet Neisha," Ellen asks.

"I have news on Scott," Mac says.


	4. Where Is Daddy

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 3: Where Is Daddy?**

"Well Mac where is he," AJ says still holding Neisha.

"There was a twenty car pile up on I-98 and in the middle of it was a red station wagon with Canadian plates," Mac says.

"Oh my God, does Frisco know if Scott was in the car," Jason asks.

"Not as of right now, but he wanted to let you know, just in case you hear it through the rumor mill," Mac says.

"Tell Frisco thank you," Ellen says as AJ puts Neisha in her arms.

"I will and I'll be back with more information, soon," Mac says before leaving.

"He will be okay dear, I know it," Lila says.

"That he will be, he is a fighter," Edward adds.

"Not to mention that he has wanted to meet this little one forever," Ned says.

"You have nothing to worry about," Alan and Monica say.

Hours have past by without any news and everyone keeps insisting that is a good thing. Visitors come and go both Felicia and Laura visit. Robin brings treats. Reginald also brings a snack. It's almost seven o'clock when Frisco and Mac appear at the door.

"Well," Jason and AJ ask who have not left.

"Sonny and Luke are making sure he plays nice with Tony and Bobbie. Then they are going to talk to Doctor Webber about putting all three of you in the same room," Frisco says.

"He is okay," Ellen breathes.

"A minor concussion at most," Mac says.

"Thank God," Jason and AJ say.

"Would you two like to hold her," Ellen asks.

"Please," Frisco says as Ellen puts Neisha into his arms.

"Ah she looks just like you Ellen, but has Scott's colors mixed in," Frisco says before handing her to Mac.

"That is the truth," Mac says swaddling.

"In twenty minutes you will have you husband back under you watchful eye," Luke says as he and Sonny enter.

"I am so happy of that," Ellen says.

"So are we," Sonny says now swaddling the little angel.

"That we are, are we the last besides Scott and Tony," Luke asks now swaddling.

"Also Lucky has not seen her yet," Jason says.

"Ah, Laura was talking about bringing him in tomorrow with her," Ellen says.

"Then you hit everyone in Port Charles," Tony says as Luke passes her over.

"Well where is Scott," AJ asks.

"In CAT and MRI scan, Bobbie said she would bring me the results when they are done," Tony says swaddling.

"Good," Ellen says.


	5. Meeting Daddy?

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Daddy?**

"Here you are Tony," Bobbie says looking at him with grave eyes.

Tony quickly hands Neisha back to her mother as he looks over the results. "Is Doctor Drake still around," he asks.

"He's waiting for you at the nurse's station," Bobbie says.

"What's wrong," Ellen asks looking at them.

"Nothing that we can't fix," Tony says looking at the other results.

"Tony," Ellen says as AJ and Jason look just as worried.

Tony looks at Ellen and says, "he is going to be okay, we will take care of Scott, you take care of Neisha."

"He'll be okay," Sonny says.

"Scott's a fighter," Luke adds in.

"Okay," Ellen says looking lost at this news.

"We will be back," Tony and Bobbie say before leaving the.

"Ellen, Tony is not going to let anything happen to him," Frisco says.

"Complications from car accidents are his speciality," Mac says.

"Everything is going to work out. We all know that Scott is not going anywhere, not when his princess is here with you," Robert says.

"Robert has a point Aunt Ellen, Uncle Scott would jump over mountains if it meant to get to his little girl," Jason says.

"Not even that would stop him, and everyone in this room knows it, and we believe it," AJ says.

"I know but I get to be worried. I mean I just got my my beautiful little girl. Today is supposed to be a happy day, not wondering if she'll ever," Ellen starts.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Luke, Sonny, Mac, Frisco, Robert, Jason and AJ say.

"She will meet him, as soon as Noah and Tony are done fixing him," Frisco says.

"So erase the thought from your head," Luke says.

"Okay, okay, I got it. No more bad thoughts," Ellen says smiling.


End file.
